AKU BISA
by Morena L
Summary: Selalu dicampakan dengan alasan yang menurutnya konyol lama-lama membuat Karin hilang kesabaran. Adakah pria yang tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga?/Jika berkenan silakan RnR
1. Chapter 1

AKU BISA

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR

.

.

.

Uzumaki Karin, gadis berusia 23 tahun itu memandang penampilannya sendiri pada cermin dengan lesu. Matanya sembab, rambutnya kusut, bahkan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Sudah beberapa hari gadis beriris merah ini menangisi nasibnya. Karin tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang dia lakukan di kehidupan yang lalu sehingga pada kehidupannya yang sekarang ini ia selalu mengalami nasib buruk.

Praaanngg…

Kali ini gadis itu melempar cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya sampai pecah menggunakan vas bunga. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke bawah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang senada dengan warna matanya. Kembali gadis cantik itu sesenggukan karena mengingat kenangan pahitnya empat hari yang lalu.

"Sialan! Menangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa masak? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa mencuci? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa membersihkan rumah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa apa-apa?" pekiknya sambil tetap mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Empat hari yang lalu ia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya Kaguya Kimimaro karena lelaki itu sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis lain. Gadis yang katanya lebih bisa mengurus Kimimaro dan rumah tangga mereka kelak.

"Kalian para lelaki juga tidak berguna! Kenapa harus perempuan yang disalahkan!" sambil mengoyak foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan Kimimaro, Karin terus menggerutu akan nasibnya. "Dan kenapa laki-laki yang memutuskanku selalu alasannya sama saja! Dasar kaum lelaki brengsek!"

Ya, Kimimaro adalah pria kesekian yang memutuskan Karin dengan alasan yang sama yaitu Karin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dulu Kiba memutuskannya setelah Karin membuat kamar lelaki itu semakin berantakan. Padahal niat awal Karin hanya ingin membantu membereskan kamar Kiba. Kemudian ada Neji yang memutuskannya juga karena ia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Neji beralasan bahwa keluarganya tidak menyukai Karin yang tak bisa memasak, mencuci, menyetrika, dan lain sebagainya. Lalu ada Juugo yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah lelaki itu masuk rumah sakit karena memakan masakan Karin. Setelahnya masih ada beberapa pria lagi yang mencampakan Karin dengan alasan yang hampir sama.

Padahal banyak juga perempuan yang seperti dirinya. Contohnya saja Haruno Sakura yang juga tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga tapi memiliki nasib yang sangat mujur. Sakura dinikahi Uchiha Sasuke yang digilai banyak wanita. Dunia memang tidak adil padanya!

Dari wajah dia tidak kalah cantik dengan Yamanaka Ino. Ia pintar, penampilannya juga menarik. Pekerjaannya juga cukup menjanjikan. Sudah dua tahun ini ia bekerja sebagai wartawan di salah satu majalah terkemuka di Jepang. Tapi semua itu tetap tidak membuat nasib percintaannya mujur.

"Kalian para pria akan menyesal karena sudah mencampakanku!" ujar Karin berapi-api masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

000

.

.

Karin sudah memutuskan kalau tadi malam adalah hari terakhir ia menangisi para lelaki yang sudah meninggalkannya. Mulai hari ini dia adalah Uzumaki Karin yang baru. Karin yang terlahir kembali sebagai gadis yang tidak membutuhkan kaum lelaki.

Ia berjalan penuh percaya diri memasuki kantornya. Beberapa pria sempat menoleh hanya untuk menatap sesaat pada Karin. Kaum adam yang menatapnya seolah terpesona pada sang Nona Uzumaki. Karin memang berdandan maksimal hari ini. Dia mengenakan rok mini berwarna hitam, kemeja ungu yang pas di badannya, serta mengenakan _stiletto_ berwarna _peach_. Sapuan _make up_ di wajahnya semakin menambah pesona wartawan muda itu.

"Karin, kau dipanggil ke ruangan Editor," ujar Tenten saat gadis berambut merah itu baru saja duduk.

Karin memandang malas pada rekan yang berseberangan meja dengannya itu. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut pun dia sudah tahu kenapa dirinya dipanggil. Sudah lima hari ini ia bolos tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tumben dia sudah di kantor," timpal Karin tanpa niat.

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Editor mereka memang bukan orang yang tepat waktu, pria berusia tiga puluhan itu pasti akan datang saat mendekati makan siang. Entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya datang tepat waktu hari ini.

oOo

Karin memasuki ruangan Editornya dengan berbagai macam alasan yang ada di benaknya. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang alasan yang akan ia beberkan kalau ditanya ke mana saja dirinya beberapa hari ini. Bagaimanapun Karin tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Tuan Hatake, say―"

"Duduk."

Karin menutup mulutnya dan kemudian duduk di kursi hitam yang berada di depan meja sang Editor. Walaupun selalu menunjukkan raut malas tapi Hatake Kakashi adalah orang yang sangat disegani dalam dunia Jurnalis. Pria berambut perak itu dikenal misterius karena tak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat wajah di balik masker hitam yang selalu dikenakannya. Ia pernah bekerja sebagai wartawan di Amerika Serikat dan memperoleh penghargaan Pulitzer.

"Tuan Hatake, begini… selama beberapa hari ini saya―"

"Sekarang pulang dan kemasi barang-barangmu."

Karin memucat seketika. Apa dirinya dipecat?

"Kau akan ikut denganku ke Suna untuk meliput penobatan Kazekage yang baru."

Wajah pucat Karin kini melongo tak percaya. Karin berpikir kalau dirinya akan disidang oleh Hatake Kakashi terkait absennya dia dari kantor. Bahkan Karin suah berandai-andai kalau Editor mereka ini akan memecatnya. Ternyata semua tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" suara dan wajah malas dari Kakashi membawa kembali Karin ke alam nyata. Masih dengan wajah tak percaya gadis itu mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Fufufufu… Rupanya dunia masih berpihak padaku!" jerit Karin sambil menari-nari bahagia. Ia tidak peduli pada tatapan keheranan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Yang penting saat ini ia selamat dari ancaman pemecatan.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Kakashi-Karin pertama. Btw, selamat ulang tahun papahku tersayang, Hatake Kakashi, semoga cepet nongol lagi ya di manga ;) Bersediakah memberikan review?


	2. Chapter 2

AKU BISA

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR

.

.

.

Meliput berita terkait penobatan Kazekage yang baru di Sunagakure sangat menyenangkan dan juga menguras habis tenaganya. Karin suka bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Apalagi dirinya sangat mudah untuk beradaptasi di lingkungan baru. Namun, ada satu hal yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuat hatinya sangat dongkol. Karin harus berpanas-panasan serta membuang tenaga agar bisa mendapat informasi yang akurat sedangkan Hatake Kakashi dengan santainya menjadi tamu VIP! Oh, ternyata dunia masih tidak adil padanya.

"Awas saja dia! Aku pasti akan membalasnya," ujar Karin berapi-api sambil mengetik artikel pada laptopnya. "Pantas saja aku tidak dipecat, dia mau mengerjaiku ternyata!"

"Kalau kau hanya bisa bersungut-sungut, pekerjaanmu tidak akan selesai," tegur Kakashi sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan santai.

Jangan pikirkan kalau mereka sedang berada di kamar hotel berbintang lima sekarang. Kenyataanya mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemen Kakashi yang berada di Suna. Editor majalah itu berpendapat kalau mereka hanya akan membuang anggaran kalau menyewa kamar hotel. Lagipula apartemen milik pria berambut perak ini memiliki fasilitas kelas wahid.

"Ck," balas Karin kesal pada pria yang sedang santai di atas sofa berwarna abu-abu itu. Andai saja ia tak perlu membuat artikel mengenai penobatan Kazekage tentu saat ini ia sudah berguling-guling pada karpet Persia empuk yang sedang didudukinya itu.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. Reaksi Karin memang selalu menarik di matanya. Gadis muda itu sangat spontan dan memiliki tingkah yang tidak dapat diduga.

"Editor, kenapa kau tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahmu?" tanya Karin sambil mengetik.

"Aku terlalu tampan, orang-orang pasti akan mengejarku dengan berbagai macam kepentingan mereka."

_What the…_

Karin menghentikan gerakan jarinya pada _keyboard_ laptopnya sejenak. Dipandangnya pria yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ternyata bosnya ini adalah orang yang sangat narsis!

"Pembual!" seru Karin meremehkan. Postur tubuh Kakashi memang bagus tapi belum tentu 'kan wajahnya juga demikian. Karin sangat yakin kalau Kakashi menyembunyikan wajahnya selama ini karena pria itu memiliki wajah buruk rupa.

Kakashi kembali hanya terkekeh pelan dengan tuduhan Karin tadi. Gadis berambut merah itu memang sangat menarik.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," kata Kakashi yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Karin kembali fokus pada ketikannya. Terserah Kakashi mau melakukan apa. Sejak awal mereka tiba di Suna kerjaan lelaki itu hanya bersantai saja.

oOo

"Ah, capeknya!" ucap Karin yang kini berbaring telentang di atas karpet berbulu dengan corak ala timur tengah itu. Duduk bersila untuk mengetik sejak tadi memang sangat melelahkan.

"Sudah selesai? Berikan biar kukoreksi," seru Kakashi yang rupanya telah selesai dengan acara mandinya.

Karin menatap tak percaya. Ini … Hatake Kakashi?

Masih dengan raut wajah takjub ia menyerahkan laptopnya pada Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu duduk di tempat duduknya tadi dan mulai memeriksa artikel yang ditulis Karin.

'Tidak, Karin. Tahan dirimu… tahan…' ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan senyummu itu?" tanya Kakashi heran pada gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya itu. Dalam hati Kakashi ingin tertawa geli karena melihat raut wajah Karin. Bawahannya itu tersenyum seperti orang kelaparan yang melihat semeja penuh makanan lezat. Andai saja ada cermin di dekat mereka.

"Aku ini bukan makanan. Jangan memandangku seperti orang kelaparan begitu, awas saja kalau liurmu menetes di sofaku ini," ujar Kakashi lagi dengan senyum mengejek. Kemudian dengan acuhnya ia megalihkan perhatian pada hasil ketikan Karin.

Karin sendiri begitu malu karena ketahuan dengan terang-terangan memandang Kakashi. Dan benar saja, kalau ia terlambat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena teguran Kakashi tadi sudah pasti liurnya menetes. Ugh! Ini semua salah pria Hatake itu.

Mana mungkin Karin tidak terpana kalau penampilan Kakashi sekarang begitu menggoda. Sehabis mandi pria itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya sekarang. Perlu digarisbawahi Hatake Kakashi tidak mengenakan masker! Wajahnya terpampang nyata di depan Karin sekarang. Karin berani bertaruh para dewa dari mitologi Yunani pasti akan iri setengah mati pada wajah lelaki itu. Pantas saja selama ini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya, _agency_ dari berbagai pihak pasti akan mengejarnya untuk dijadikan model atau artis.

Argh! Jari-jari Karin ingin sekali mengelus rahang tegas itu. Dada dan perut atletis itu juga sangat menggoda. Jangan lupa bahu bidang itu. Apalagi saat ini pria itu sedang serius memeriksa pekerjaan Karin. Sungguh pemandangan indah! Gadis muda ini bisa mati bahagia saat ini juga. Apa Kakashi memang sengaja menggodanya?

"Perbaiki lagi. Masih banyak kalimat yang terlalu bertele-tele," ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan kembali laptop Karin.

"Hmmm…" jawab Karin sambil mengangguk. Rupanya gadis ini masih terjebak dalam khayalannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kakashi sudah meninggalkannya.

Karin kembali ke alam sadarnya saat melihat banyak sekali tulisannya yang kini berwarna merah. Tanda bahwa bagian-bagian tersebut harus dibenahi lagi. Belum lagi dengan catatan tambahan yang begitu banyak di bawah ketikannya. Padalah menurut Karin artikel yang ditulisnya sudah sangat sempurna. Wajahnya yang tadi terpesona kini kembali kesal. Hatake Kakashi memang iblis!

oOo

Menggerutu pun percuma, akhirnya dengan tanpa semangat ia mengerjakan kembali tugasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian hidungnya mencium aroma yang sangat enak. Apa Kakashi memasak?

Bunyi-bunyian dari arah dapur semakin menguatkan dugaan Karin kalau lelaki itu sedang memasak. Ya ampun, apa Tuhan sedang mencobainya sekarang? Karin semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"Hei, bisa membantuku membawa piring?" panggil Kakashi dari dalam dapurnya.

Karena perutnya juga sudah lapar akhirnya Karin menurut saja. Perutnya sudah tak dapat menunggu saat melihat masakan sang Editor. Dari aromanya saja sudah membuat nafsu makan karin semakin tinggi. Karin tidak pernah tahu kalau Kakashi bisa memasak karena selama di Suna mereka selalu makan di luar.

Saat makan pun ingin rasanya karin berteriak dan memeluk pria yang telah mengenakan kaos gelap itu erat-erat. Astaga! Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan lelaki idaman seperti ini di dunia? Setelah ini Karin harus mencari tahu apa Kakashi sudah berkeluarga atau belum. Jika belum maka lihat saja nanti. Pria Hatake itu akan mendapat gempuran cinta dahsyat darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Editor bisa memasak," kata Karin berbasa-basi.

"Hn," jawab Kakashi tanpa niat.

Huh! Pria itu tetap saja sok jual mahal. Lihat saja kalau Karin sudah berhasil memilikinya nanti. Nona Uzumaki ini sudah mulai mempersiapkan berbagai macam rencana di kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa aku masuk kriteriamu?" tanya Kakashi yang membuat Karin melongo tak percaya.

"Kau menginginkan pria yang mapan, setia, bisa memasak, dan menyayangimu. Kau selama ini ditinggalkan dengan alasan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi tenang saja. Aku bisa. Jadi apa aku bisa dipertimbangkan?"

Mulut Karin terbuka tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah dia baru saja berencana untuk merebut hati Kakashi. Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Tolong … hatinya tidak siap.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Yuhuuuu… ini chapter duanya dan sudah selesai. Fin. Tamat. End.

Balas ripiu dulu ya, yang login nanti cek PM aja.

Nadya harvard: Kakashi baik kooooookk… Fufufu :3

Tengkiu buat semua yang udah read/ review/ fave/ follow. Mind to review again? See ya :)


End file.
